1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it is designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is not designed to be recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used in small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries can be used, for example, as a power source for driving motors of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
The rechargeable battery may be used as a single cell (e.g., a single rechargeable battery may be used) in small electronic devices, in a module, such as in a module for driving a motor, in which a plurality of cells are electrically coupled to each other, and/or as a pack in which a plurality of modules are electrically coupled to each other.
As an example, a rechargeable battery module may be formed by arranging a plurality of unit cells along one direction, sequentially providing end supports and end plates at opposite ends of the unit cells in the direction along which the unit cells are arranged, providing side plates at opposite sides of the unit cells in a direction perpendicular to the direction along which the unit cells are arranged, and then welding the side plates with the end plates.
The rechargeable battery module should provide maximum output while occupying a minimum amount of space to provide maximum efficiency in an apparatus on which it is mounted. However, thicknesses of the end support and of the end plate and a relationship between the end plate and the unit cells are limited.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.